<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>your ivy grows (and now i'm covered in you) by spideysmjs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816205">your ivy grows (and now i'm covered in you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysmjs/pseuds/spideysmjs'>spideysmjs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Also All Kinds of Love, But a Lot of Unrequited Love, Canon so far nudged to the left, Eventual Threesome, Existential Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, I promise, Identity Reveal, It's just me and my whims now, NOT a love triangle, POV Outsider, Spideychelle Endgame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:21:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysmjs/pseuds/spideysmjs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Cindy’s ready, more than ready, to be on her own. To be better, to be ready at the start of her new life in her new apartment with her new roommate, Michelle. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Little did she know Spider-Man could shake her entire life up in the most awakening way possible, a beautiful, real, altering way. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It starts on the roof where he lands with stealth.</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cindy Moon &amp; Michelle Jones, Michelle Jones/Cindy Moon, Michelle Jones/Cindy Moon/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Cindy Moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/gifts">seekrest</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gruoch/gifts">Gruoch</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, so I did this... and I'm not sure how long this WIP will last, but I've been itching to write this story for so long, and it all is coming to me!! I hope you enjoy! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting back on her feet has been strange.</p><p>Six months have passed since her first day back in… real life. She’s, since then, found a sublease for the first semester of community college, ready to get back to whatever’s normal now since hiding away from the world during the time of the Blip—never experiencing the consequences until she stepped into the sunlight in desperate need to go back to her family. </p><p>Cindy Moon ached for the reunion that’s been owed to her because she’s done her waiting. </p><p>She remembers tracing her way back to her old apartment, taking in the sight of buildings and businesses that she’d never seen before. The city had felt different, an eerie air surrounding her as she made her way back at the break of dawn. </p><p>Her anxiety weighed heavily on her shoulders, thinking about how to confront her family after so many years. She had never been able to talk anything out with them before. She wonders if her brother blipped too. She never had her answers, only remembering fading away just to come back a few minutes later, witnessing five years pass by with a blink of an eye. </p><p>Cindy had shown up on her old doorstep, jumping high to reach the spare key her family hides. It’s rusty, and when she placed them inside the doorknob, the key didn’t fit. </p><p>It was at that moment she understood how different everything was. </p><p>A stranger opened the door, but she apologized, too shaken to explain herself, rushing down the hallway and out of the apartment building. Her family was gone. She felt overwhelmed with emotions, too pumped with despair to wait for the elevator to open. The sound of her tennis shoes against metal felt like noise underneath her heavy breath. Everyone, gone. </p><p>That night lasted longer than what Cindy allows herself to remember, a delayed origin story that she couldn’t control, trusting someone who’d only turn their back on her. She knew she was behind in the world. She knew she couldn’t even try to reconnect with anyone anymore. </p><p>Cindy’s catching up. </p><p>Now she has a roommate, one that welcomed her with open arms, immediately understanding and absorbing the shared feeling of grief on everyone’s shoulders. No one is having a good time. Michelle understands that and teaches Cindy everyday lessons of moving forward even when she's not trying. </p><p>Michelle also makes the best coffee and has a sense of familiarity around her. Warmth as if she's been around her before.</p><p>She doesn’t ask, and neither does Michelle. </p><p>They work well together, even if Cindy continues to hide what happened that night all to herself. It’s a night she could never forget even if she tried. Cindy remembers clearly the laughter that sounded like music to her ears, the tension in their banter as they interacted for the first time. Spider-Man may not have found Cindy in her brightest moment, but he sure knew how to make the day feel golden. </p><p>Cindy has his lips to thank for that, the way he lifted his mask just enough to please her; his uncontrollable urge accompanied with her welcoming body in, her legs spread wide open and ready on a rooftop under the silver lighting of a full moon. </p><p>Neither of them could resist. Cindy’s body shivered at his touch, let it melt against her inner thighs. She wanted more, and he delivered. Then, she ran away, webbing herself up under the soft, glossy moonlight. </p><p>“Call me Silk,” she offered him, Spider-Man remaining breathless. </p><p>Cindy hasn’t seen him since. </p><p>She’s been catching up like she mentioned. Getting back on her feet. Taking classes. Being a good roommate by watching Michelle’s list of endless favorite romance films, or sharing a few dinners throughout the week. She’s also been working out because that’s something she hadn’t even gotten to try before disappearing from the face of the earth. Slowly, she can witness the finish line to whatever future’s in store for her, at her grasp. </p><p>One Friday evening, after she opted out of going to one of Michelle’s art friend’s kickbacks, Cindy dedicates the late hours to meditation and learning more about her powers, how her webs work, all the important logistics before she begins the search for her family. </p><p>She’s ready, more than ready, to be on her own. To be better, to be ready at the start of her new life. </p><p>Little did she know Spider-Man could shake her entire life up in the most awakening way possible, a beautiful, real, altering way. </p><p>It starts on the roof where he lands with stealth.</p><p>Cindy jolts up, posing to prepare for a strike. “Who’s here?” </p><p>“I think you know. I think you <em> feel </em>it.”</p><p>She tenses. A bold breeze sweeps by. The traffic is blurred, in the distance, far away. The silence heats her belly with nerves but sparks a curiosity in between her legs. She knows it’s Spider-Man.</p><p>And she wants him. </p><p>Cindy puffs her chest as she straightens her posture asking, “Couldn’t get enough of me?”</p><p>“You feel it too.”</p><p>She does. He’s dangerous in a way she never could have expected, but with her life at her fingertips, Cindy can’t help but act on impulse. </p><p>When she turns around, she’s face-to-face with Spider-Man, in some kind of stealth suit. Why does he have to be incognito? Is he hiding from something? Someone? </p><p>“I’ve been keeping an eye out for you, Silk.”</p><p>Hearing her secret identity coming out of his mouth sends shivers down her spine. She can almost forget the low temperature underneath the moonlight, fighting the undeniable tension between them, the only explanation was a shared experience many years ago. The past that Cindy has trained herself to forget comes back to shake up her life in the form of a superhero, in the form of her own superpowers. </p><p>Cindy hasn’t decided if this will go downhill. She’ll make herself go uphill no matter what—defy the odds with the strength she never had to quit Academic Decathlon and pursue hockey back in Empire State High. She doesn’t want to be afraid anymore. It’s time to take the leap.</p><p>Spider-Man strides closer to Cindy slowly, an ache in between her legs convincing her to give in to her instincts. The first time wasn’t enough. Sure, he brought her to orgasm and sure Cindy’s mind doesn’t allow herself to forget it, but she hadn’t been able to return the favor even if her body was craving it. </p><p>He clears his throat. “How’ve you... how’ve you been settling back into New York?”</p><p>She’s surprised at how he remembers what they talked about as she escaped by his side. She exploded with panic, the heavy risk of being kidnapped again, but Spider-Man relaxed her. He promised to protect her—even if Cindy knew she could do it on her own. She just hasn’t tried it yet. </p><p>“Fine,” Cindy answers. Her hand cups his cheek, the feeling of her makeshift outfit against his expensive suit. “Got a roommate. She’s cool.”</p><p>“I wish I had a roommate. I have a shitty studio, debt, and a cat that comes inside sometimes.”</p><p>“Sounds perfect,” she sighs, lifting his mask until his hand quickly surrounds her wrist, a warning. The lenses on his mask change shape. She can’t tell what he feels. “I know Spidey. I won’t take your mask off.” </p><p>“Sorry, I just-”</p><p>“I’m not here to talk about feelings,” she ends his apology, pulling down her mask to press her lips against his, their jaws trembling from the cold temperature, mouths slowly heating up from touch. </p><p>How can she be so reckless? </p><p>Why does she like it?</p><p>They make it onto the ground of the rooftop, Spider-Man’s firm legs placed over either side of Cindy’s body as he hovers above her. His core is tight balanced, and it makes Cindy comfortable. She could sink into his skin on real bedsheets. She refuses to think about that again.</p><p>He’s sucking the skin along her neck, Cindy nearly begging for him to rip her costume off so she can start sewing a new one from scratch. </p><p>“I shouldn’t…” Spider-Man hisses into her neck while grinding himself in between her legs, dry-humping like some horny teenagers. Cindy can’t deny the arousal pooling in the pit of her stomach, electricity as they move against each other for friction. “I should go.”</p><p>He stops himself from moving with her body, and he pushes himself back up, stamina already back to normal. Cindy supposedly has the same powers, but she wonders why she’s still left breathless. Their fingertips whisper against each other before he slips away completely.</p><p>Spider-Man turns back around. “I hope you find your family.”</p><p>“Thanks, Spidey.”</p><p>“And I do want to still.”</p><p>She lifts her eyebrow. “What?”</p><p>“Protect you. Like I said. Well, not really protect,” Spider-Man says. This is the first time Cindy’s ever witnessed the hero stumbles over his words. “I want to help guide you with your powers.”</p><p>“You do?"</p><p>“If you let me,” he says, his hand brushing against the back of his neck. “You don’t have to say yes. Just know that the offer is there.”</p><p>“Okay, fine,” Cindy says, smiling before hiding her expression with her mask all over again. “How would I reach you?”</p><p>“You’ll find me on the rooftops,” he says, shrugging in a way that lets Cindy know Spider-Man’s not the biggest flirt. He doesn’t need to be with a physique like that; it’s just a fact. “Catch you later, Silk.”</p><p>“Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer,” she says, following his steps as he reaches the edge of the building. </p><p>He pauses, turning around to say, “I hope you do.”</p><p>Then, with a thwip of his webs, he’s gone into the void that is New York City, Cindy hoping to be in the skies with the same grace as Spider-Man.</p><p>She knows she can do it. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cindy doesn’t feel satisfied with her routine for the night.</p><p>Spider-Man threw her off her A-game, and now that she knows he’ll be a distraction, she’s already preparing to brush him aside. She’s never needed a man, and she won’t start now, never once finding herself bending over backward for the patriarchy. </p><p>She changes out of her suit outside, in between her apartment building and an empty parking lot; it’s closed when the mall’s closed, which is pretty unfair considering how many folks were displaced after coming back from the Blip. </p><p>Somehow, it’s peaceful hiding her identity before coming home. There’s no shame to being a spider-person, but once she’s back home and around Michelle, she forgets about the burdening purpose of having power, something Spider-Man warned her about—like a great responsibility—something along those lines. Cindy really should start taking notes. </p><p>Her boots drag across the lobby, then again up the stairs and all the way toward the fourth floor. As soon as she unlocks the door, she swings it open to meet face-to-face with Michelle’s ex, Liz. “Hey. You’re the new roommate.” </p><p>Michelle doesn’t open up about Liz too much, but Cindy knows the spot opened in her new apartment because of their breakup. She’d only seen Liz in old photographs. Until now. </p><p>“Oh,” Cindy shrugs. “Yeah, I’m Cindy.”</p><p>“Liz,” she responds. There’s a warmth spreading across Cindy’s cheek. She hadn’t been prepared for much social interaction, but especially coming back from being underneath Spider-Man’s body on the rooftops had already thrown her off. “I was just picking up some things. But–” she stops as Michelle clears her throat. “Anyways, I should go. Bye.”</p><p>“Later,” Cindy says, moving her body aside to let Liz walk through without a second glance. Once she closes the door behind her, locking it while simultaneously taking her shoes off with her feet, she smiles softly at Michelle. </p><p>She’s wrapped in a burrito blanket, the one they bought when they spent the day at Ikea looking at sample houses because it was one of Cindy’s family’s past time activities. They bought the blanket to commemorate her family, Michelle only knowing that they’d been missing in action even after the Blip. Michelle didn’t know Cindy’s plans to find them because she knows they’re out there, somewhere. They exist. </p><p>“How ya holding up?” Cindy asks, tilting her head slightly before walking closer toward Michelle. She watches her roommate’s shoulders deflate. “That’s a dumb question.”</p><p>Michelle chuckles. “I’m okay.” </p><p>Cindy finds herself on the opposite side of the couch Michelle’s curled up in. “Do you want to watch <em> Step Up 2 </em>again?” </p><p>“I can’t put you through the misery of watching it three times since you’ve moved here.” </p><p>“Three times in two months isn’t <em> too </em> much.”</p><p>She laughs. “It’s okay, Cind.” </p><p>“Great,” Cindy lets herself relax into the back of the couch. “I’m putting on <em> National Treasure. </em>”</p><p>“Such an old movie.”</p><p>“It’s not!” Cindy argues, finding the movie on Netflix and starting it immediately.</p><p>“It’s Blip old.”</p><p>“Fine,” she mumbles. </p><p>Michelle clears her throat again. “It’s funny, though.” </p><p>“Thank you,” Cindy says. </p><p>Forty minutes into the movie and Cindy can’t seem to recollect what scene they were watching, her eyes too busy flitting back to Michelle, hoping she’s okay because she never tends to talk about her emotions, especially to someone who’d just stumbled into Michelle’s last plea to split rent with someone who had been willing. </p><p>She’d never intended to really pay attention to the film in the first place, wanting to immediately have something replace the white noise of confusion ever since Spider-Man found her escaping captivity. There’s an automatic sweep of goosebumps brushing across her skin. </p><p>A blanket falls across her lap. Michelle had tossed it from the basket of throws and blankets they hoard for the living room. Cindy says, “Ouch. But thanks.”</p><p>“No problem.” A beat. “You know, Liz coming by to get her things wasn’t the weirdest thing that happened to me today.”</p><p>Cindy grabs the remote and lowers the volume of the TV. She turns around to face Michelle. “What else happened?” </p><p>Michelle curls out of her blanket, letting the hold loosen around her, less snug than when Cindy had first come into their apartment. </p><p>“I ran into these two guys I knew from high school,” Michelle says, adjusting her body to sit properly on the couch. “We were like, pretty good friends. But that was what? Seven years ago. Then before that, five years missed because we all blipped.” </p><p>“It’s hard to really lay out a timeline.”</p><p>“I don’t think time is even a real thing,” Michelle says.</p><p>Cindy snorts. “No, it’s not. At all.” </p><p>“I knew I picked the right roommate,” she declares. She takes a deep breath and sighs. “So yeah, it was weird. One of them, Peter, was like, my first sexual awakening.”</p><p>“Michelle!”</p><p>“Sorry, I never lie,” she warns Cindy although it had been too late for the head’s up. “I was obsessed with him. I even had a theory that–” </p><p>Cindy furrows her eyebrow.</p><p>“Never mind,” MJ shrugs. “It’s not really important. But anyway, he said we should catch up so we exchanged numbers.”</p><p>“You gonna call?” Cindy says as she pinks the loose skin on her index finger. </p><p>“Probably not.” Michelle finally drops the blanket off her shoulders as she stands up from the couch. “Don’t wanna open those memories again. He was hard to get over.”</p><p>“Why?” Cindy asks, leaning forward, completely forgetting about the movie. </p><p>Michelle grinned. It’s a smile that Cindy’s witnessing for the first time, like a secret. “He made me laugh.”</p><p>She starts walking away from the living room and into their shared room. “Thanks for listening to me.” </p><p>“Always,” Cindy says, brushing it off. It’s not a big deal. She has a brother, and she listens–listened–to his problems all the time. It’s the same thing, except Michelle isn’t her relative at all. </p><p>Michelle stops before heading into the bedroom door right by the TV stand. “You know you can tell me anything, right? Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>Cindy smiles. “Yeah, I know. Thanks, Michelle.”</p><p>She purses her lips. “Call me MJ.” </p><p>“Sure, MJ.” Cindy greets her as she moonwalks backward into their room. “You better call that Peter guy soon!”</p><p>“Not if I can help it!”</p><p>“You should help it, though,” Cindy shouts back, laughing before turning the TV back on. </p><p>Maybe she can learn some combat moves from Nicholas Cage, even if he’s not Spider-Man. </p><p>Her phone pings, Cindy stuffing her hand in her pocket before checking the notification. It’s a call from an unknown number. </p><p>She freezes. The remote that was once in her pre-occupied hand drops to the floor, the batteries spilling out as the back splits open. “Fuck.”</p><p>Her heart rate increases. She lets the call go to voicemail.</p><p>Five minutes later when she’s caught her breath, she finally opens her phone, heading straight to play the voicemail. </p><p>
  <em>“Cindy Moon, it’s Spider-Man. I, uh, I can explain how I got your number later but there’s something you should know. It’s about your powers and mine, and… I have information about your family, too.” </em>
</p><p>Her entire body stills. She can no longer listen to Spider-Man surprisingly ramble on about making plans to meet somewhere, telling herself she’ll just relisten to the voicemail to get the details. </p><p>She finally has a lead on her family, she’s finally a step closer to whatever the hell she’s trying to want in her life; a sense of normalcy is at the top of her priorities. </p><p>To Cindy, it’s easy to put her family first; it’s in her blood. </p><p>“You okay?” Michelle’s voice shakes her out of her endless thoughts. She'd been standing outside their door room for who knows how long before Cindy noticed. </p><p>“What?” Cindy asks, ultimately regretting how idiotic she must sound. “Oh, the remote. It slipped.”</p><p>“Oh, okay,” Michelle says. “Good night.”</p><p>“Good night, MJ.”</p><p>The door closes once again, and Cindy eyes her phone. </p><p>She’s ready to listen to the voicemail again—she’s to work with Spider-Man. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading &lt;3</p><p>Kudos/comments appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>